Wakai Bungaku Episode 1
by prettyyandere690
Summary: The story follows a homeless woman who decides to adopt orphans after the death of her parents at 14 years old. 6 years later, she vows to protect her childern from harm and give them lots of love. (This is my first fanfic of Bungo Stray Dogs.)
1. Child Care

My name is Chin Xi, and I am a 20 year old woman who took care of Dazai, Kunikida and Chuya since I was fourteen.

They were toddlers in a box outside of an adoption center with a sign that says "Please Adopt Us" so I had no choice but to bring them into my department, that was a year after the death of my parents.

Until a week after, some person knocked on the door. I walked up and opened it, On the doorstep was a 10 year old boy named Ranpo. He asked if he could take care of the three kids with me and I agreed.

Six years later, Atsushi opened the door and walked into the kitchen asking me "Excuse me ma'am, do you have anything to eat or drink?"  
I then answered " Of course I do, everything is in the fridge".

"Thank you!" Atsushi cheerfully said with blush on his cheeks.

Atsushi opened the fridge and took 3 pieces of foods to save for our picnic we'll be having later.

Meanwhile, I finished drinking tea and went into the living room where Gin and Akutagawa were in.  
Kunikida walked into the living room from the backyard, stood in front of me with raising his arms out "Please pick me up Onii–chan"  
I picked him up and sat him on my lap on the couch.

Dazai chuckled "You called her Onii–chan, that's not the right name to call her Kunikida."

Kunikida then realized that the right word to call me was "Nii–chan",  
I'm so sorry for calling you the word that means big brother".

"That's okay sweetie" I said to Kunikida with a smile on my face.

His face turned red and got off of my lap, "I've never heard someone call me sweetie".

Kunikida said with a happy voice.

I got up from the couch.

"Kids, we're going to have a picnic outside so get dressed!" Later on, we all changed our clothes and brought all of our belongings with us.

We got in the train to the area near a river, then we got off the train and placed our belongings on the grass.

But I noticed that Kenji's toy rolled down from the hill and fell into the river, I quickly ran to get it back.

Dazai and Kunikida turned around and noticed that I was gone,

"Oh no! Chin is drowning! we must save her." Dazai said pointing at the bottom of the hill.

The two of them walked down from the hill, Ranpo noticed that me getting Kenji's toy back.

He saw the two boys standing near the river and then ran down to wonder what they were doing. *Gasp* "What happened!?"

Dazai and Kunikida jumped into the river, Ranpo quickly pulled them out and placed them on the ground. The two boys were soaked and started to cough.

"Don't worry you guys, Chin will be back soon." Dazai and Kunikida started to tear up and cried "Nii–chan!"

I popped my head out of the river and heard the two boys crying far away,

I swam toward them with Kenji's toy,

I hugged them in my arms "What's wrong with Dazai and Kunikida?" "They thought you drowned and tried to save you." Ranpo said.

"I see, these two would be conflicted if I died". I said with a soft voice,

"Kenji! I got your toy back." I said showing him his toy in my hand, Kenji ran from the hill and grabbed his toy.

"Thank you!" He said to me "You're Welcome" I cheerfully said back to him.

We all walked up to the hill and ate our food. The train arrived to pick us up, we got on the train and then came back home.

Meanwhile, Chuya came back home with us. He took his hat off, looked in the mirror and gasped because his hair were in pigtails.

Chuya got angry and said "Who did this to my hair?" "I did!" I answered with a funny smile.

"Please change my room Nii–chan" Chuya said with his puppy eyed face, I couldn't say no to that face so I took his hair down.

 **The End**

(Reminder) This fanfic will be adapted into a fan–anime series in my animation channel on YouTube in the summer, 2019. Goodbye for now!

Tomoe Animation


	2. Dinnertime

**Second half, Dinnertime**

It was 8:30 PM, I finished making dinner and called everyone from upstairs to eat.

Everybody went downstairs and saw sat down to eat the table, except Chuuya.

I walked upstairs with Dazai behind me,

He opened the door and saw Chuuya in his room crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" *Sniffles* "Nobody has ever gave me a hug in my entire life!" He cried.

I kneeled down and hugged him along with a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry Chuuya, I will always be here for you." "I love you Nee-san" Chuuya said calmly. "I love you too my son", I carried Chuuya and walked behind Dazai all the way downstairs.

After we finished our food, I went into the oven and brought out a tray of cookies.

We waited for them to cool off for a minute and we went back into the kitchen, grabbed each cookie with a napkin and ate in the living room.

Today was a good day, but tommorow will be better.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter 


	3. The pilot (Aging in the Darkness)

This chapter takes place in Wakai Bungaku's first season. **"Aging in the Darkness"**

* * *

 **September 15th, 2011**

Chuuya, Dazai, Kunikida and the Akutagawa siblings were the brightest kids at the Yokohama orphanage. All the kids have enjoyed a comfortable life, even if the headmaster abuses them. **"Good food and playing games, what more could an orphan ask for!"**

 **"Hey Chuuya."** Dazai said in the cafeteria.

 **"What's up, Dazai?"** Chuuya asked.

 **"Today is Agatha's birthday."** Dazai replied.

* * *

Agatha is bow nine years old and has been sent out for foster parents with everyone saying goodbye, tonight.

Dazai and his friends saw Agatha's toy on the ground, so they try to return to her. But they instead, discover Agatha's dead body and the dark truth of the orphanage itself.

 ***Gasps* "She's dead?!"** Kunikida asked in horror.

 **"Absolutely."** Dazai replied with fear in his eyes.

 **"Oh no the demons are coming! We need to get out of here."** Chuuya said while running back to orphanage.

* * *

 _ **The truth was...that an orphan would get adopted through shipment or eaten by demons in a dark gate room through their powers of sorcery.**_

On December 25, 2011, Dazai and his close friends finally escaped from the orphanage when the aggeaggres caretakers started beating most a the children during their shipment for adoption.

Now that they can take care of themselves in the outside world, they shopped for food and live in their hideout until **(An orphaned teenage girl with her uncle named Chin Xi , became their adoptive mother in 2012).**

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
